


When the Monsters Run

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deer Dipper Pines, F/F, Female Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Mermaid Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill Cipher is back! And who better to help him with world wide partying while he's in this weird...fleshy...thing then his sister? Although his sister is none too thrilled with seeing him, he just might be the perfect person to help her get her human form back instead of being a fish. The siblings grudgingly bond over a mutual hatred-ish over Mabel Pines. Ratheer wants to get away from her-which she can't do if she's stuck in a lake-and Bill wants to turn her into a statue, it could cause them to actually become friends or they could crash and burn, who knows?P.S. I honestly have no idea where this fic is going, so the summary's not just to entice you to read, also Ratheer is pronounced like Wraith Ear, not Rather. Also her name was based off of me trying to create a name (ish thing) using the letters from feather, because why not?Enjoy, people crazy and/or bored enough to read this!





	1. Chapter 1

Ratheer blinked, the first thing she noticed was that there was a scale over each of her blue gray eyes, the next thing she noticed was that everywhere where she previously had skin there was now scales, the third thing she notices is that where normal there would be messy sandy brown hair there was now a light pink fin, the fourth thing she noticed was that where her legs normally were she had a tail with little ridges down the back that were the same color as her "hair", the fifth thing she noticed was that she was in a lake and was breathing and she had gills. She then promptly looked for the "person" who caused such nightmares, she found the blonde sitting beneath a tree in a human form, looking at his hands as though they were a new thing to examine. He then pulled back one of his fingers and immediately put it back into it's natural position and looking at it as though it betrayed him. She snorted, getting amusement at his expense. "Hello, brother dear, I see you've finally decided to join the people who's lives you ruin." Bill Cipher for once did not appear amused. Then he smirked and she felt the situation get a thousand times worse.

"Ah! Rathey, what a nice surprise, is this payback for the time I made everyone on the planet you decided to protect insane? I think it's name was Uionath..?"

"What in the name of Axtolo are you talking about, this is one of the nightmare's you give me, correct?"

I was met with an eerie smile it formed slowly and grew into a terrifying grin.

My heart dropped from inside my now scale covered chest.

"This isn't one of you're mind games, is it?"

Not a question, a statement, saying that we were both screwed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you thought that since some children beat you, it was a good idea to flood a magical river making everyone in this town turn into a monster when your sister was in said town."

My brother is an immortal idiot.

"It worked didn't it?"

I really wanted to get out of the lake and punch him. Instead I swam into the depths of the lake to sleep off the anger.

I really hate having gills.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from my rather peaceful sleep to high pitched screaming, my "ears"-which were now fin things since of course I couldn't just stay normal-and groaned, which does not work underwater by the way. I just wanted to live my immortal fishy life in peace, away from everyone and everything, but the way I saw it I had two choices, I could either become a legendary lake monster which would drive away the cautious, probably nice people and all I'd see was tourists and monster hunters; or I could go up and say hello,hope they were friendly, and get a wider variety of people coming and less of the monster hunters. Sighing-which also doesn't work under water-I swam up to meet my new...ugh...neighbors. It was two children, one was half deer with medium, curly brunette hair and brown eyes and the other had longer hair that was curly at the end and slightly wavy everywhere else, the other also happened to be a mermaid, lucky.

"Oh my gosh! HI!!! I'm Mabel, this is Ursa, and oh my gosh your scales are so pretty! What's you're name? Were you turned into a monster too? Isn't it AMAZING!!!"

I hated her.

No one should sound that happy about being a monster, no one.

It should not be psychically possible but here this girl was, saying that she liked having to stay in the water for the rest of her known life.

And everyone thought Bill was crazy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since she had met Mabel and Ursa and she had developed a slightly healthy pattern.

While Mabel talked she would read over Ursa's shoulder, they both loved Sci-fi Fantasy, Mabel, although loud was easily distracted by any number of things, if you gave her a sea shell necklace she would spend all day in her tank knitting a sweater to repay the favor, if you said that you happened to see something adorable and or something a five year old would like she would be rolling her movable tank like there was no tomorrow.

Was it slightly bad to dislike Mabel, yes.

But when it got to the point where even Bill said she was annoying and selfish-two things he was incredibly well versed in-you knew she wasn't all that great a person.

When I see him again I will regrow my lungs and legs, walk up on land and tell everyone he's ever made a deal with that he still has to sleep with a dream catcher teddy bear.

Ironic that a demon that thrives on nightmares still keeps stuffed animals.

Then again, aren't we all five years old at heart?

Now that is life's true mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek at Bill and Ratheer's past, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully intended to post this Saturday, but I can now safely say that writers block is a bitch and I will never complain if there's a late update on one of my favorite stories.

She was on the deck of a ship again, _The Eye of Time_ , it was _her_ ship.

She wore an eye patch over her left eye, allowing her to prepare for changes in lighting, something that was highly common in a lightning storm, such as the one they were sailing through now.

The sails were now closed and about three fourths of the crew was below decks, securing the cargo and trying to stay out of the rain, she chuckled as she found it a bit...strange too hate the rain, she loved the rain, what she hated was shivering in wet clothes under the deck while waiting for her under things to dry. Honestly, humans could be so strange.

The ocean when it was storming was her favorite time, although she was _awful_ at them she loved the arts, she used to dream of being a semi famous artist, or author. then it finally kicked in that she was a bloody _immortal_ and could live out the stories herself, as a time demon she had far more ability to do that than a normal demon, while the time police was busy chasing down annomilies she could slip through a backdoor in the fabric of time and live her own adventures without changing the timeline unless she wished it. It was highly entertaining.

She was currently in the eighteenth century, in the Mediterranean. She'd need to go back in time to visit her brother when he was little again soon, but that could wait. Although they were, not on speaking terms right now a few centuries ago they got along quiet well.

But enough _problems_ , it was raining and she could stay out for all eternity if she wished it, who cared about _problems_ any ways?

* * *

Bill Cipher was waiting for his sister at a small cafe, one of those places whee he knew she always felt at home at. Not that he was complaining, they had terrific scones.

It had become a tradition for him and Wratheer (Pronounced Wraith-ear, the spelling is changed every century or so to avoid discovery, even though it was completely unnecessary) to meet up every year at a cafe and just catch up. Today was the day when they pretended to be human so that despite the fact that they were both immortal demons they could both take a day off. Speak of the devil ~~~~-pun intended- Rathy stepped through a...rip?...soaking wet and dressed as a pirate, standing up and offering his vest (most wouldn't tell you this but he did have _some_ manners) which she gladly accepted, sitting down and snapping her fingers, changing her soaking clothes into a clean T-shirt, blue jeans, and maroon sneakers.

"Hello, little brother, it has been _far_ to long."

She said, chuckling at her own little joke.

"It must have been, after all, you were in the golden age of pirates, correct?" He slightly envied his sister's power, great enough on it's own to be practically limitless, but then he remembered that due to that if she were to peer in on anything from the future and try to change it she would either cause it or it would be an even worse situation, thus, she was a ghost to history. No one in the history of humanity had ever remembered her name although she had met nearly every human.

"Not all of us are content to merely exist in the mind, or exist in the mind at all for that matter." Which was why he treasured these visits so, although he enjoyed the company of his sister dearest he much more looked forward to the psychical form that he took on one day each year. Also the scones, scones were a life necessity, they almost tasted better than nightmares.

"So, what have 'ya been up to the past year? Destroying planets, hiding time baby's bottle, becoming a pirate..." he asked, glancing over at her almost as if he expected her eye patch to reappear.

She chuckles, you'd always think of her as a super villain if you hear her laugh -she used to have a normal laugh before she gained a few very good friends and started being more open, then it developed from a laugh, to a roar, to a down right cackle (Then again when someone's favorite Disney princess is Maleficent what o you expect?. "First off, the time baby thing was _one time_ , and to answer your question I have decided to take a planet under my protection and make my residence there, it's name is Uronia and I'd love to show you it sometime, lovely place, it's covered in forests."

* * *

It had been two years since he'd last seen his sister, and that was if her coming to his nightmare realm to crash and sleep off about a decade of no sleep at all.

Needless to say he was pissed at the planet Uronia and at Rathey.

So what better way to solve his problem than give the citizens of Uronia constant nightmares until he got his point through his sisters thick skull?

The Uronials didn't survive long enough for his plan to work.

And now the time demon was pissed at _him_.

It wasn't like he _meant_ to drive an entire civilization to insanity, they just went insane really, really, easily.

So it wasn't like he'd intentionally caused it, right?

Wrong.

Never piss off your most powerful ally.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines Family catches onto Bill's plan, seriously, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ratheer (whose name I will start to change the spelling to Wratheer because the fact that it looks so much like Rather right now is really annoying me) betray Bill or not? Please tell me! I reeeallly can't decide, I want her to be evil but I also don't want her to work with Bill! WAIT! I know what to do now! Muw ha ha ha ha!!!! Prepare for (maybe some, but probably not any death, I kinda don't want her to be a killer, just a betrayer) death and destruction at the hands of Wratheer!!! *Evil laughter continues* 
> 
> But seriously, tell me ideas, I thrive off of them! And who knows, I might have nothing better to do than put the ideas into the story! ;) (jk, I have no life, so your idea is pretty much guaranteed to be added, unless it's something like smut or something really dark, it's only rated T because I fear I will curse without realizing it, also because I want Wratheer to betray at least one side :) )

Madison "Ursa" Pines knew something was wrong.

For one thing Bill Cipher's statue had lost its presence, it no longer felt like you were being watched.

For another thing everything and everyone was tense, not like oh-my-gosh-there-was-just-a-terrorist-attack-on-the-twin-towers more like there's-a-hurricane-coming-and-I-can-sense-it kind of tense.

So she had concluded after several days that Bill Cipher was _not_ gone and that they were all screwed, she did what any normal person would do in this situation, she read, and read, and read. If she couldn't find anything about how to stop Bill then she could at least find out how to pause him.

"Ursa! What on earth are you doing here at this time of night?!"

She took a calming breath and looked at her Grunkle Ford

"I think Bill's coming back, I know we can't try the zodiac again, and before you ask _yes_ I read about it and it can only be attempted if there's at least _twice_ the energy surrounding it as the dimensional portal would need and we could only pull it off -sort of- last time because weirdmageddon let in massive amounts of mystical energy along with the demons. So I need a plan and some help." she looked at him hopefully "do you know anything that can help us save humanity again?. "

Ford sighed and rubbed where his glasses met his nose, moving them up his face slightly.

* * *

"So Bill has _two_ siblings?!" Mabel screamed, Ursa would have too but she's had several hours of being too tired to sleep too contemplate it.

"Yes, their names are Will and Wratheer, I personally think we should request aid from the latter due to the fact that through out history-although he's sentimental-Will has preferred to stay neutral and if he even would take a side in the upcoming battle he would most likely chose Bill, Bill's gotten him out of some tough spots."

Mabel raised her hand.

Ford let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Mabel?"

"So, What makes you think you can trust this Wraith guy? Also, why is there a demon named Wraith?"

"I personally believe we can trust _her_ to help us because there have been situations like ours before and she's aided the locals rather than her little brother."

With that it was decided, she suspected Mabel wanted to ask why Wratheer hated her own brother but decided it was better to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

Ratheer was exploring the lake _again_ when she felt the pull of a summoning, it immediately teleported her through the nightmare realm, allowing her to breifly change into her pirate form before teleporting her to the summoning. In front of her were Ursa, Mabel, and a...sphinx?

Her immediate thought was _Oh boy, this is going to be_ fun.

 

 


End file.
